Isaacelwwe
Isaac '''is a 17-year old user on EAH Fandom Wiki and many other wikis. Loves anime, manga, video games, and life itself. About Me Future game developer and senior in high school. Born in America. '''Gender: Male Nationality: British-American Ethnicity: Black and Indian (Mother) ; Black and British (Father) Interests: Fighting Games, friends, dolls, cosplay, X-Men (fave) Marvel Superheros, Ever After High, Monster High, and a lot of anime and manga. Fave EAH Characters: * Briar Beauty (Favorite Female) * Rosabella Beauty * Hopper Croakington II (Favorite Male) * Ashlynn Ella * Hunter Huntsman * Cedar Wood * Holly O'Hair * Lizzie Hearts Personality Funny, fun, and fantastic, I love life. Appearance Tan skin, black afro-hair and eyebrows, dark brown eyes. My Characters ;Royals ;Rebels Coming Soon * Auspicious Midas is the son of King Midas. * Eleancia Prancer is the daughter of the second dancer in The Twelve Dancers. * Gideon Breaddington is the son of the Gingerbread Man. He is Muffy's cousin. * Lucinda Umbra is the daughter of the Witch in Prunella. * Sopheriel Angel is the daughter of the Angel in The Angel (fairy tale). * Wyatt White is the son of the White Queen of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Adults * Chef [[Muffo Muffington|'Muffo Muffington']] or the Muffin Man is the father of Muffy Muffington. He current runs a bakery called The Muffington's Bakery. He sometimes go to Ever After High to help with the lunches. * [[Reddington Knightley|'Reddington Knightley']], the Red Knight and the father to Redcliffe Knightley. * Liliah Fauna is Selena Fauna's mother and one of the three original good fairies. Pets * [[Aura|'Aura']] is Selena's pet dove. * Boltz is Redcliffe's pet deer. * Choco and Sweetie are Muffy's pet cookie puppies. They love to jump on Muffy, making a mess on her dress but she loves them. * Cometdusk is Mirage's pet owl. * Freeze is the young snow seal pet for Wyatt White. When he visits Wyatt, Wyatt has to fill the tub with ice and water. * [[Lit|'Lit']] is Rose Nella's literature rabbit who helps with her Book Shop. * Minichilla is Eleanica's pet chinchilla. * Prism is the young colorful bird pet of Arthur Junne. She loves to be on his shoulder. * [[Rosario|'Rosario']] is Brian's majestic horse and usually accompanies him to school. Fanfics Books *Selena Fauna's Story *Brian Rose's Story *Muffy Muffington's Story *Arthur Rose's Story *Redcliffe Knightley's Story *Wyatt White's Story * A Magic Spell Episodes * TBA My Diaries Royals * Arthur Junne's diary * Brian Rose's diary * Eleancia Prancer's diary * Gideon Breaddington's diary * Rose Nella's diary * Selena Fauna's diary * Sopheriel Angel's diary Rebels * Auspicious Midas' diary * Lucinda Umbra's diary * Mirage Speculum's diary * Muffy Muffington's diary * Redcliffe Knightley's diary * Wyatt White's diary Other * Sweet and Sugary Night diary * Spell-tacular Date Night diary Doll Lines * Legend-DAIRY My Ships * BriarxHopper: My favorite to be couple!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Both of them are my favorite in EAH and I can not wait till Hopper gets a doll with Briar. * DaringxLizzie: They'll be so cute together. Lizzie's attitude towards Daring made me want them together. Date Night 2.0 and include that dragon please Mattel! * RosabellaxDarling: '''Sweeties! Nothing more! OC Ships * '''SelenaxBrian: The ROYAL couple ever! Both of them love nature, the Enchanted Forest, and roses. Both of them are in the same story, so they'll destinies were meant to be crossed one day. * MuffyxArthur: LAWD! They're relationship is sweet, well sweet as the treats Muffy bakes for people. Arthur is sweet as a cupcake and Muffy is fluffy and warm like freshly baked chocolate-chip muffins. * AuspiciousxWyatt: Gold and silver mixed together makes...well.. white gold. HA! Trivia * Loves comedy movies * Gay asf * Loves to draw (GOING TO SCAD) Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe Category:Males